


Rolling with the punches - Tom Edition

by NamethePlayer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, All Magic Comes With a Price, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Disabled Character, Harry is a Tease, Lily Evans Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Memory Loss, Sane Tom Riddle, Severus Snape is So Done, Short & Sweet, Tom Riddle Needs a Hug, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamethePlayer/pseuds/NamethePlayer
Summary: On the night of October 30th, the Dark Lord disappeared. No one knew what happened, but a young Severus decided to trick Dumbledore and tell him that the dark lord was dead, thus ending a long war.But such a story could not be over with such a simple summary, no, Severus lied. That night, that fateful cold night of October, the Dark Lord...Became an amnesiac baby.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy & Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Tom Riddle & Severus Snape
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> So. I wanted a crack pairing. So I made a crack fic. And somehow the main pairing is still Tomarry. Who would have guess rlly?

The smell of tobacco filled the air in a small hospital room, an old man sitting on the edge of a chair and holding a newspaper in his hand, the date showing that it was 1981. The old man's appearance was unkempt and his beard was stained by coffee, he didn't heed the stares of the revolted people around him. 

Lucius Malfoy shook his head at seeing this disgusting fifth, preferring to talk with Severus in a low voice. They were inside a muggle's hospital, both of them disguised and wearing simple clothing that Lucius wouldn't admit to himself that they were comfortable.

The reason they were here was a shock, to both of them. Not even yesterday, the dark lord had said that he needed to change his body once again, fearing that the dark magic was making it weaker and easier to kill. It was almost the day of Halloween, the day he was supposed to get rid of one of the boys of either Lily Potter or Alice Longbottom. 

He contacted Lucius and Severus, getting them to take ingredients from rare creatures and setting up a ritual that was known to be a thousand years old. Not much was known about it, just that it would _rejuvenate_ and make it better. 

Lord Voldemort carried out his plan yesterday night. And… the next morning, at exactly 5 am, Severus had been tasked to visit him in case something odd occurred.

And it did.

Severus found a small and frail baby sleeping inside a dark robe, the small thing had even smiled when he saw Severus, trying to hold his hair. That is when the death eater knew that the ritual had gone awry. He didn't know who else to contact but Lucius. 

Now they were both in a muggle hospital, knowing that if they tried to get to St.Mungos, they would detect the black magic around the baby and would know something was wrong. However, Severus didn't exactly choose the best clinic. He tried to curb the urge to hex that man, getting up in a hurry when a doctor came toward them.

"Mr and Mr Malpe? Please come forward." The doctor was smiling politely, thinking that the news he would bring to that handsome couple would break them. These people were both gay and wanted to take care of a son, yet in those times… and the fact that the baby was… his smile almost dropped, yet the doctor tried to show a positive front.

Yes, Malpe. The two of them had no idea which fake identity to create at that moment, so they just combined their last name and didn't care for the details. Of course, Severus had used Legilimency on the man and he wanted to hit that person with a curse, but Lucius took his arm, making the doctor believe that they were leaning on each other because they feared an outcome. Truly, a cute couple.

_A cute couple my ass._ Severus thought to himself while Lucius started to question the doctor, both of them entering a small office that was neatly organized.

"How is our son?" He smiled charmingly, the very picture of a noble father. They had to act this out, or else they would have to use magic to brainwash this muggle, but they couldn't do that. 

The last time they had tried to use magic around the baby Lord… his skin had started to blister.

"Well, clearly he was burned by hot water. Maybe you should keep a closer eye on him next time. But that's not the overall concern for the baby. Did you adopt him recently?"

"We adopted him this morning." Severus coldly spoke, crossing his arms. He was only 20, too young and too tired to play this charade.

Did anyone even mention that the dark lord was a baby now… he hid a grimace while the doctor sighed in regret.

"Well, clearly this baby is too young. Two weeks old, for sure. He is too frail… I would estimate he was born on the tenth of October?"

"Maybe. The mother of the child just gave him to us and made us sign the paper. She never explained anything before she disappeared." Lucius spun a lie on the spot, his expression angry like he was truly feeling pain for the child and wanted to berate the mother.

"Well, she is truly a bad mother. The baby is malnourished too… I fear that his growth won't be a smooth ride. You may have to keep a close eye on him until we know for sure if he's fine."

A few hours later, they could finally breathe the cold air outside, Lucius holding a small baby to his chest. He started down the street in search of what Severus called a taxi since they couldn't use magic around their lord now.

"Severus."

"Yes?"

"Do you think we will have to… keep him like this for a long time?"

"...I'm afraid so."

That is how history changed and the war was stopped after Severus reported that the dark lord performed a magical experiment and died tragically. Death eaters were arrested one by one while others bribed their way out of the ministry, Severus and Lucius never being found out too since they acquired the knowledge of muggle tattoos and decided to have fun.

If Severus tattooed something on his butt, Lucius would keep quiet about it.

Severus then had to live in the muggle world with a baby lord while Lucius had fun with his wife. On the suggestion of his blonde friend, he named him Tom Snape.

Not a very fitting name, he wanted to vomit anytime he said it. Even the baby would cry when he said his last name. For two years with Lucius, they couldn't use magic around the child at all. But once he grew more, they could use it to their heart content.

Yet, they noticed that the doctor was right, that they had to keep a closer eye on

Tom each time. While babies learned to walk, anytime Tom tried to stand up, he would fall and cry. The worst thing was that he would often fall sick and have a high fever that would last for a week.

When Tom was four years old, Lucius tried to help a little more and get him better with the help of a potion. Severus hadn't encouraged that use, and he should have stopped Lucius in time. Tom had vomited all of it back up and would cry nonstop at the sight of bottles now.

"Such a troublesome child." Lucius had then to apologise to the kid, happy that at least, he did not have memories of his past life.

If he did, the consequences would be severe. And so, Tom Snape grew up with two dads who weren't competent, a doctor who had to check on him too many times and…

A wheelchair. They discovered early on that Tom could not use his legs. Lucius had wondered why that was and had even tried to find the original book containing the ritual, but it had been burned by the potion used in the ritual. How convenient.

Both dads were at least happy that their 'son' Tom, wasn't a small psychopath and was quite shy and normal. After all, they both admitted that while dark magic was pleasant, it wasn't a good idea to plunge deep into it and become murderers hungry for blood.

They both admitted secretly in their heart that while the Dark Lord may have been powerful before, they didn't want to kiss the Dark Lord good night. It was much easier to think of him like a good child that had no past life.


	2. Hands up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is crack guys. Nothing is to be taken seriously im just messing around here  
> Also u can add Tall Harry to my list of kinks- but shhh.

The sky was clear today in late summer, shining its rays down the earth and illuminating the earth, warming up those who were out in the cold. A young teen was reclined against a large tree, his brown eyes staring intently at the book resting on his lap. The book was unassuming at first, with a simple green cover with no words engraved in it.

What Tom was reading didn't make him smile or even frown down at the text, it was as if he was a pale doll with soft black hair, waiting for the seasons to pass while the book in his lap stayed uninteresting. He was only eighteen, yet he looked younger, as if untouched by time.

Many girls and even mothers often looked at this frail beauty, wanting to sigh in their heart. For while this scene looked worthy of being a painting, what stood beside him made them recoil and avoid their eyes.

A black wheelchair.

Of course, Tom didn't care about their thoughts or the fact that some pitied him for having a wheelchair. He had grown up without his legs working, he was used to this. And he was never, never jealous of those who could use theirs. 

That was a big lie.

"Tom? I'm back. Let's go home." A man in his late thirties spoke, his dark eyes showing none of his emotions. Severus helped his son get back on the wheelchair, lifting an eyebrow when he saw which book Tom had taken.

"Did you steal it from my office?"

Tom arranged his grey coat around himself, smirking at Severus, the appearance of a doll broken from the mind of those who thought of him as an angel. 

"You didn't lock the door properly, Sev." Tom had called Severus a father when he was a kid, but since he noticed he was adopted, he had stopped addressing him like that. 

"Tch. Next time -" Severus started to grumble to himself, pushing the wheelchair forward when Tom waved his hand, too lazy to move. 

"Next time, don't put the key where I can find it." Tom leaned his head on his palm, looking to the side. 

"I did put it somewhere-"

"Wait! Go there." Tom, again, interrupted his adoptive father who sported an aggrieved expression, used to being cut off by now.

Both him and Lucius sometimes feared that the Dark Lord was still slumbering inside that boy, but when they saw his mannerism and personality, they could only feel relief.

"Can't you just move?" The man whispered before pushing in the direction Tom was pointing at, surprised by what he saw there too.

While Tom looked at all the boys having a blast doing basketball, Severus was more occupied by the woman standing to the side, encouraging one of the boys.

"Harry! Don't hit someone." She laughed, her emerald eyes crinkling in happiness. Even with her hair tied back in a ponytail, Severus could recognise her any time of the day.

"Lily?" He said, shocked when she seemed to hear him and they both crossed gaze, she too standing surprised.

When Severus was 20, he suddenly disappeared from the Wizarding world. He never took on any jobs about potions, and Lily knew about that. She had been worried about him, but James always distracted her from her thoughts and she could never seem to have the courage to find him. But what shocked her even more, was the teen by his side.

Severus was dressed up in muggle clothing too, a dark suit, to be precise and Tom was wearing beige pants with a white pullover. They looked like high-class people, ready to drink wine at a party.

"Do you know her?" Tom asked curiously, his eyes shifting away from the tall guys running around. To be honest, Tom may feel jealous of people who could walk freely, but he liked seeing them perform sports. He liked to imagine that it was him running, jumping or swimming extremely fast.

"Severus. It's been almost twenty years." Lily shook herself out of her stupor, tears rising in her eyes.

Tom's eyebrow raised slowly, looking quite dubious. No, Severus had never spoken about a woman before. How curious.

"I- Lily." Severus coughed politely, worried to see her tears. He didn't want her to cry, after all, she was his best friend when he was a child. "It has been a long time."

Lily saw how he couldn't form the words he wanted to speak and she surprised him by coming over, her eyes shining in happiness.

"What were you doing all these years? Where were you? Who's that?" A ton of questions started to form and Severus tried to answer them to the best he could, all the while feeling that this wasn't quite real. Didn't Lily hate him? Well… people changed with time. Severus did too.

While these two were engaged in their reunion, Tom had taken his wheelchair closer to the basketball field, recognising now one of the boys. That woman Lily had looked at him when she called out his name.

Tom wasn't interested in staring at this person, but his eyes couldn't help but stray over, unwilling to admit that he was a very good player. Harry was tall, probably taller than Tom by an inch or two if he remembered his height. The man didn't even hesitate to take the ball against three opposite players, passing it to a blond-haired kid with a grin.

"Come on Dudders! Show these people how we play." He said loudly and the other man grinned.

Those two showed a mad game and Lily and Severus both joined to stand beside Tom, watching the boys being defeated by two players.

"He looks like James, doesn't he?" Lily smiled proudly, before widening her eyes and turning to Tom, "Oh. I forgot to indenture myself, my bad. My name is Lily Potter, I am your father's old friend." It felt weird to know that Severus had such a beautiful child, but she wouldn't ask too many questions.

"I see. So I suppose this is your son?" He pointed to the tall boy with dark hair, wondering if he guessed correctly.

"Yes, he's Harry. He wanted to play with his cousin, so he brought me along. Who knew that I would meet you two?" She seemed to be radiating with happiness and Tom grimaced, becoming disgusted. How could she be happy meeting people?

Tom was a bit of an antisocial person.

"His cousin… You mean, Petunia?" Severus' face stayed blank, his hand coming to rest on the handle of the wheelchair.

"Yeah. It's been what... Six years since we made up with each other? Ah, but enough about me, look who's coming over." She smiled again, watching her son come closer to them.

Tom and Harry's gaze then crossed each other and of course, Tom thought that this guy looked a little ridiculous with those round glasses while Harry had another thought.

"Mum… is this the moment where you tell me you had a double life?" He looked chagrined, but a grin was trying to worm his way on his lips.

Lily hit his arm when he was close enough, shaking her head. Truly, he had spent too much time with his uncles.

"No, this is Severus and his son, Tom. Be a little more polite." She sighed helplessly.

"Alright alright!" He rubbed his arm, not feeling hurt at all since she did this a lot anytime he was being a little bastard. "Hey. I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you two." 

Of course, Harry knew who Severus was, his father and uncles would always pull up their hate on him but that was only when he was a child. Now, they mostly forgot he even existed and so had Harry. But he had never heard of Tom before, and he was wondering if he was in a wheelchair because of an accident. Weren't wizards able to do anything? Maybe he was a squib, who knows. 

"Very nice to meet you yes. Can we go home now, Sev?" Tom interrupted this social meet up, indifferent about these people. He had come here to watch people or read in peace, not talk to anyone.

"Ah, sorry Lily, it was-" Severus started to speak, a little irritated when again, people liked to cut him off mid-talk.

"Wait! Why don't you two come over for dinner? It could be this Friday or Saturday, right?" Lily tried to stop them from running away, confusing her son. Did his mum miss this man?

"I'm afraid that-" Severus was ready to bring an excuse when again, he was cut off.

"Fine. We can go this Friday." Tom waved his hand carelessly, frowning when he saw he had a cut on his finger. How did he get that?

"Then, we will be waiting for you at 8 pm for dinner. Severus, we will exchange letters okay? You remember my address, I gave it to you earlier."

"You did what." Severus sighed, before touching his pocket. He felt the paper inside and shook his head, "You had this planned out from the beginning."

"Well, that's mum for you. She thinks dad is worse, but clearly, she lies." Harry grinned, crossing his arms and noticing how Tom was keeping his head down like he was sleeping.

"Nonsense, Harry." Lily pushed him lightly, "Why don't you go over to your friends now? I don't believe you have finished."

"Ah, crap. See you on Friday guys!" 

Severus watched him leave before his eyes shifted down to Tom, who was on the verge of falling asleep. Lily cooed at the cuteness this scene was, before saying her goodbyes to Severus, threatening to burn his hair if he didn't show up at her house.

"I thought I escaped the Potters. Yet, life couldn't be peaceful anymore." He muttered to himself before Tom tugged on his wrist.

"Stop talking to yourself. Home, now." He ordered and his father showed a tiny smile, nonetheless happy to have seen Lily. But he had the suspicious feeling that he will be cut off in his speech for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

While Severus wanted to wait until exactly 8 pm to drive to the Potters (no magic means muggle means) he had asked Lily in a letter if he could come one hour earlier, since he had important things to discuss. Of course, Lily had no problem with this and even told him that it was better since James wouldn't come until late.

Seemingly, Potter still refused to see him. This pleased Severus a lot and he drove his black Honda to the address provided by Lily, noticing she lived in the Potter manor now. Was it renovated?

"Did we have to come sooner like this, Sev?" Tom asked in the car, sitting in the passenger seat. He was wearing a grey turtleneck with black pants, his black hair neatly combed. Even if he disliked going to social 'events' he would always be presentable.

Severus glanced at him, turning to another road and pulling up in the village. They would stop not far from the street Lily lived in, they didn't want their car to be close to any magic wards. Tom could bear a magic ward around him or a house now, but he would still feel uncomfortable the more powerful they were.

Tom hated being sensitive like this.

"Yes. You can't eat the food as they do, so I should come over to tell her privately. Do you want me to send her a letter telling everything about you?" He spoke smoothly, knowing how his son would react and stop the car when it was nicely parked.

"No, it could have been intercepted." Tom frowned, waiting for Severus to get out of the car and open the door for him.

Once they were both on the road with the teenager in his wheelchair, they made their way to the Potter Mansion. The mansion was stunning, a marvel to look on. Many windows were lit up, and the garden was flooding with many flowers and even a fountain. Tom wanted to get closer to the flowers upon seeing them, but Severus shook his head and led him to the large front door.

"There you are!" Lily opened the door after they knocked, a bright smile on her lips. She was wearing an apron that said: 'Kiss the Cook' and her hair was tied up in a stylish bun, her emerald earrings shining under the light of the fireplace. "I'm glad to see you two. Tom, you look so handsome like this!" She hugged both Severus and Tom with a bit of manoeuvre, inviting them inside the house.

If Tom shuddered in disgust when she touched him, he refused to acknowledge it.

"Thank you, Ms Potter." He nodded politely.

"Tom will always be handsome, no matter the situation. Like father, like son." Severus made a joke on the spot, a thing he knew he developed after having to cope with a teenager and an arrogant 'husband' that should also be mentioned.

"Which father again?" Tom rolled his eyes and Lily was surprised, she gasped.

"What do you mean?" She looked between them, growing suspicious when Severus avoided her stare and Tom smirked.

"Nothing at all, Lily. I still need to speak with you." Severus avoided her question, frowning.

"Hm. Fine, come to the kitchen, while Tom, Harry will come downstairs in a minute." Her eyes looked upstairs, wondering if her son would come down.

After all, Harry is truly kind, but he had the habit of only keeping some specific people in his circle of friends, never including anyone else. Lily hoped that her son would like Tom and not ignore him.

Tom nodded to show he understands, deciding to come closer to the fire of the large living room while his father and Lily walked away. He didn't know what else to do but stare into the fire, touching the tip of his knee and tracing some drawing on there with his imagination. He couldn't even feel the finger on his knee, but he never cared about that anymore, since he didn't know how it would feel in the first place. If it felt the same as touching his elbow, then he knew. 

"Are you having a staring contest with the fire? Because I think you're winning." A male voice spoke behind him, causing him to glare at Harry when he appeared beside him. Why had he not heard anything? He was too distracted, surely.

"And are you trying to annoy me? Because you're number one at it." He replied, expecting a glare in return but to his surprise, Harry only laughed, showing his white teeth in a big grin.

Harry was wearing a black shirt with white pants, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, showing his tanned arms. He had even taken his glasses off, looking more mature and dare Tom thinks it, handsome.

That was not a compliment but an observation, of course.

"At least, I'm number one in your heart." Harry sighed, sitting down on the armchair closer to the younger teen. "You want to get to the couch?" He pointed to the very comfortable looking couch, his eyebrows raised.

Tom wanted to refuse, but they had come one hour early, so he could only sigh in dejection and roll his chair closer to the couch. Harry was ready to bring him some help but the younger teen refused again, not appreciating this at all. He wasn't useless, he could do things by himself and if anyone tried to help him (unless they were Lucius or Severus) he would be willing to hit them.

"I'm starting to wonder why I choose to come here," Tom sighed, sinking into the very comfortable couch. What if he asked Sev to buy them a new one… yes he would do that. "Certainly I didn't come here to be annoyed by you."

"Eh. I'm sure you'll like it with us. Mum's even cooking her best meal, you'll like it." Harry seemed curious over Tom and shifted around in his seat, crossing his legs and irritating the younger teen even more with his stare.

"Is that so." He muttered under his breath, tracing some drawings again on his knee, the shape of a bird drawing itself inside his mind.

And while these two were having a silent moment broken by the crackling of the fire, Severus was begrudgingly stirring a pot slowly, while Lily rapidly chopped her ingredients for the meal. The atmosphere between them was serene, yet you could feel a sort of electric tension in the air, which mostly came from Severus himself.

"I see. I never quite heard of something being allergic to magic to that extent." Lily said, a lot of thoughts circulating in her head. She could now guess why Severus would drive and ask her to cook without magic.

Severus had once tried to feed a young Tom and he had used magic to cook the ingredients, yet, it was just like that potion accident, he vomited back the food as if the magic was too repulsive to be contained inside his stomach. Since then, they had to make do with the normal muggle way. To be honest, sometimes, Severus would even forget he was a wizard…

"Tom is… special." He spoke with caution, his hand stirring the pot with confidence, almost like he was back to making potions at school. "We don't know why he's like this but he has never been cured. We tried many methods with Lucius yet-"

"Lucius?" Lily turned her head sharply, her eyes wide in astonishment.

Severus coughed discreetly, a blush showing his true emotions that his blank face would never reveal. "Well-"

"You mean Lucius Malfoy. Father of a son who's known to disappear for months and has been accused by his wife of leading a double life and hasn't even made an excuse about it and continued his fanfare for more than 15 years?" 

Severus stared at her strangely, putting the paddle down and it was her turn to cough, waving her big knife around.

"Everyone knows about this. It was in the paper. It's still mentioned to this day. I wonder why Narcissa still hasn't left him…" Lily pondered out loud before gasping, batting her hand at her old friend.

"But who would have thought his second wife was you!" She laughed while Severus shook his head, 

"We are not married-" 

"Technically, you are." A smooth voice interrupted them, Tom rolling inside the room while Harry trailed after him like a faithful bodyguard.

"Wait, your parents are men and married? Damn, that's cool." Harry tried to show his support, since he was bisexual and so didn't care about homophobia.

Tom ignored his comment, staring thoughtfully at the food being cooked.

"What does he mean, Severus?" Lily questioned, gesturing at her son to quickly set the table, which he did with a sigh. Tom smirked at the spot he put his father in before nodding when he was given a glass of water by said man, having come here to get one.

"...Muggle wise- Lucius and I are married." He sighed, showing her his left hand which sported a silver ring that the gingerhead hadn't noticed before. She seemed to be quietly absorbing the fact that her childhood friend was married to a man- one that already had a son before smirking at him, her eyes twinkling with the need for gossip.

“I want all the juicy, young men!” She laughed and Severus groaned, wondering why he was even here in the first place. Was it to get laughed at or cut off mid-speech? He knew it was going to be even worse when Potter senior would be back.


End file.
